LabGraal
Il LabGraal (Laboratorio Musicale del Graal) è un gruppo di Keltic rock italiano, nato a Londra nel 1986. Fondato dalla cantante Rosalba Nattero, il gruppo è formato da cinque musicisti che ispirano la loro musica alle sonorità tribali della musica celtica, come le musiche tradizionali bretoni, basche, galiziane, occitane, scozzesi e irlandesi fino ad arrivare a contaminazioni con sonorità Africane, dei nativi Americani e degli Aborigeni Australiani. Promuovono il progetto “Keltic Music” con cui si propongono di divulgare e tramandare lo spirito tribale della musica celtica, non legato solamente al folklore e relegato a un’esperienza del passato, ma espressione di una cultura attuale e ben viva propria dell’esperienza vissuta dai Popoli naturali d’Europa, i Nativi Europei. Biografia Formazione e stile musicale Il LabGraal si è formato nel 1986 intorno a Rosalba Nattero cantante solista e ricercatrice delle tradizioni musicali dell’antico folklore popolare. L'affiancano Giancarlo Barbadoro, flautista e poeta, compositore di molte liriche dei brani, Luca Colarelli (cornamusa e chitarra), Andrea Lesmo (bouzuki e tastiere) e Gianluca Roggero (tamburi). Rosalba Nattero è voce solista, compositrice, arrangiatrice. La sua formazione musicale è avvenuta a contatto con i luoghi che maggiormente l'hanno ispirata in campo artistico: Scozia, Irlanda, Bretagna, suonando nei "Ceilidh" irlandesi e scozzesi e nei Fest-noz bretoni insieme a musicisti del posto. Ma è soprattutto a contatto con la comunità druidica della Bretagna che ha acquisito una particolare tecnica di impostazione della voce. I componenti del gruppo sono subito accomunati dalla passione per la ricerca filosofica sul Graal, interesse che li porta a contatto con popolazioni native dell’Europa e successivamente di altri continenti. Dall’incontro con queste culture e le loro sonorità traggono ispirazione per creare un loro particolare stile musicale la “Keltic Music”. La Keltic Music è caratterizzata da un’impronta tribale comune alle popolazioni native di tutto il pianeta, popolazioni a cui il gruppo dedica particolare attenzione non solo dal punto di vista musicale, ma anche su un piano di tutela culturale. È infatti impegnato attivamente nella difesa delle tradizioni dei Popoli Indigeni e delle terre sacre dei Nativi di tutti i continenti, lavoro che svolge in collaborazione con l’Alto Commissariato per i Diritti Umani delle Nazioni Unite. I primi 3 cd Tra il 1994 e il 2000 registano i primi 3 cd, "In The Stone Circle", "Samain" e "Northern Wind" dedicati alle Terre sacre dei Nativi, che contengono sonorità tipiche delle terre celtiche reinterpretate secondo il loro personale stile. Si esibiscono con successo nelle maggiori piazze e rassegne musicali italiane e internazionali come le tre edizioni del Festival Celtique di Aosta, le edizioni di "Irlanda in Festa" di Torino, la Festa Europea della Musica di Roma, il Festival Mind Body & Spirit di Londra e la rassegna "Meridemusica" in Svizzera.LabGraal Rassegna Stampa Sacred Land e la lotta per Mount Graham Nel 2000 il gruppo, attivo nella difesa delle terre sacre dei nativi, si vede impegnato in una campagna di sensibilizzazione per il caso Mount Graham Dossier Mount Graham, causa che il gruppo sostiene già dagli anni ’80. Mount Graham è la montagna sacra degli indiani Apache che si trova a Tucson in Arizona e che dagli anni ‘70 è a rischio di profanazione per via della costruzione di un osservatorio astronomico internazionale a cui partecipa l’Italia e lo stato del Vaticano. Nel 2000 il gruppo incontra il nativo americano Daniel Zapata con cui realizza il singolo live “Mother Earth People” dedicato a Mount Graham i cui proventi sono totalmente destinati al sostegno dell'Apache Survival Coalition. Nel 2001 in occasione della visita in Italia di una delegazione della Apache Survival Coalition, ospite della Ecospirituality Foundation, organizzano una serie di iniziative tra cui concerti a Torino Iniziativa Salviamo Mount Graham e Roma, conferenze, dibattiti e incontri con cariche politiche, per dare visibilità e sensibilizzare l’opinione pubblica sul caso. Alla fine del 2002 esce “Sacred Land” dedicato a Mount Graham e a tutte le Terre Sacre dei Nativi. Il CD contiene il brano “Birth Song” ispirato ad un canto tradizionale pellerossa. Il CD è stato segnalato sulla newsletter dell’ONU di New York e presente in vendita presso il loro Bookshop.Il CD Sacred Land all'ONU di New York Il progetto “Nel Segno del Graal” e gli spettacoli teatrali Nel 2003 dall’incontro con il regista Stefano Milla e la pittrice Angela Betta Casale nasce il progetto “Nel Segno del Graal” Il progetto “Nel Segno del Graal” che unisce varie iniziative artistiche tra cui mostre di pittura, libri e incontri di arte e poesia, che porterà alla realizzazione di due spettacoli musical/teatrali “Nel Segno del Graal” nel 2004 al Teatro Piccolo Regio e “I viandanti del Graal, il viaggio continua” del 2005 presso il Teatro Nuovo di Torino, registrando il tutto esaurito; attualmente è in fase di lavorazione un nuovo spettacolo teatrale con la collaborazione di musicisti internazionali tra cui l’arpista bretone Myrddin. Il progetto inoltre ha portato alla nascita nel 2005 di una trasmissione radiofonica “Nel Segno del Graal” condotta da Nattero e Barbadoro in onda ogni martedì sera alle 21 sull’emittente torinese Radio Flash FM 97.6.La trasmissione “Nel Segno del Graal” Il tour Australiano Nel settembre 2005 il LabGraal parte per un tour di un mese in Australia e si esibisce nelle principali città come Sydney e Melbourne. Durante il tour incontrano il musicista aborigeno Jida Murray-Gulpilil con cui registreranno il CD “Dreaming” nel prestigioso "Studio 52" di Melbourne.Il Tour australiano sul sito della Regione Emilia-Romagna Jida Murray-Gulpilil oltre che musicista è esponente della comunità aborigena Wamba Wamba in lotta per il recupero delle spoglie dei loro antenati, trafugate e custodite nei musei di tutto il mondo. Il CD è dedicato alla loro battaglia e viene pubblicato con l’incoraggiamento dell’ONU, Alto Commissariato per i Diritti Umani, e con il patrocinio dell’Istituto Italiano di Cultura di Melbourne e dell’Ecospirituality Foundation di Torino. Il CD è stato segnalato sulla newsletter dell’ONU di New York ed è in vendita presso il Bookshop dell’ONU di New York e Ginevra.Il CD "Dreaming" all'ONU di New York e Ginevra. Nel 2006 viene pubblicato il libro di Rosalba Nattero “L’Australia che non c’è” dove si racconta l’avventura del LabGraal a contatto con le tradizioni Aborigene; a giugno il CD e il Libro vengono presentati durante la manifestazione di 10 giorni “Viaggio nel Dreaming”. La manifestazione è organizzata dalla Ecospirituality Foundation di Torino e dalla Nazione Wamba Wamba dell’Australia, con l’incoraggiamento delle Nazioni Unite, con lo scopo di dare supporto e visibilità alla lotta per la difesa delle tradizioni dei Nativi Australiani.La manifestazione "Viaggio nel Dreaming" Altri eventi Nel febbraio 2006 il LabGraal inaugura la cerimonia di apertura delle Olimpiadi Torino 2006 al Medals Plaza, davanti a 10.000 persone.Il LabGraal in concerto alle Olimpiadi Torino 2006 Nell’agosto 2006 il LabGraal si esibisce al prestigioso Fest-Noz di Carnac in Bretagna con un pubblico 5000 persone. L’anno dopo inaugura i concerti delle Universiadi di Torino 2007.Il concerto d'inaugurazione delle Universiadi di Torino 2007 Il Film Shan Nel marzo 2007 esce nelle sale cinematografiche il film “Shan, il cuore antico dei popoli naturali”Il sito ufficiale del film Shan, un lungometraggio musicale con la regia di Stefano Milla interpretato dai cinque musicisti del LabGraal. Il film, un viaggio simbolico tra miti, testimonianze di esponenti Nativi e musica, mostra le esperienze decennali del gruppo a contatto con le tradizioni Native del pianeta. Il film ha come filo conduttore la leggenda europea della antica città di Rama e il mito del Graal. Il nome “Shan” deriva dalla cultura dell’antico sciamanesimo druidico, termine che al pari del “Dreamtime” degli Aborigeni Australiani o di “Wakan Tanka” dei nativi americani era usato per indicare la Natura non solo nel suo aspetto materiale ma soprattutto in quello mistico e immateriale. Il film, realizzato successivamente anche in lingua inglese e francese, è stato presentato all’ONU di New York e di Ginevra e in numerose città italiane, è stato per sei mesi tra i primi 30 film più visti in Italia ed è stato trasmesso per due anni su Sky.Presentazioni ed eventi del film Sull’onda dell’interesse suscitato dai temi del film sono nate la rivista online Shan NewspaperLa rivista online Shan Newspaper e la webradio ShanCommunityRadio.La webradio ShanCommunityRadio Ottiene favorevoli critiche e viene recensito su numerosi media tra cui Rai, Ansa e Sky Unosat.Recensioni e servizi sul film Shan Alla fine del 2007 esce la colonna sonora del film Shan su CD, in cui sono presenti tracce live tratte dai concerti del LabGraal e alcuni inediti come il brano "Geronimo Song" eseguito dalla leader Apache Ola Cassadore della Tribù San Carlos, Arizona.La Soundtrack L’ONU e Mother Africa Nattero e Barbadoro oltre che musicisti e scrittori sono anche delegati ONU, e partecipano periodicamente ai Forum delle Popolazioni Indigene dell’ONU di New York e Ginevra.Il LabGraal e la difesa degli Indigenous Peoples Nel 2008 vengono a contatto con esponenti delle tradizioni Africane, in particolare del Camerun e del Benin, che lottano per la pace nei loro territori e per la difesa delle loro terre sacre. Tutto il gruppo si fa così portavoce in Europa della battaglia di queste popolazioni. L’anno successivo, in collaborazione con i musicisti Nativi africani Samuel Brice Tjomb e Simone Nyaka del Camerun ed Emmanuel Sognonnou del Benin, registrano il CD “Mother Africa” dedicato al Popolo Bassa del Camerun per la difesa del loro luogo sacro Ngog LitubaIl caso Ngog Lituba e promuovono una serie di iniziative musicali e culturali per dare visibilità al caso. Il CD viene pubblicato con l’incoraggiamento dell’ONU, Alto Commissariato per i Diritti Umani.Il CD Mother Africa La battaglia per i Menhir di Carnac e “The Green Path” Nell’agosto del 2009 il gruppo si esibisce nuovamente al Fest-Noz di Carnac, uno dei più importanti festival celtici della Bretagna e ancora una volta il concerto è dedicato alla battaglia per la liberazione dei menhir. La manifestazione, organizzata dalla Comunità tradizionale Menhirs Libres, è dedicata alla difesa del luogo sacro dei Bretoni, il sito megalitico di Carnac, uno dei più importanti del mondo, con migliaia di imponenti menhir allineati per chilometri, che a causa di un progetto del governo francese è stato recintato e interdetto all’uso per gli abitanti che da secoli lo frequentavano e vi trovavano riferimento culturale.La battaglia per i Menhir di Carnac Dal contatto decennale di Barbadoro con le comunità tradizionali bretoni scaturisce il libro “Il mio flauto, la mia anima” in cui l’autore racconta le sue esperienze a contatto con la cultura druidica locale. A seguito di questa esperienza Barbadoro insieme al LabGraal pubblica il CD “The Green Path”, un album che mostra il volto intimista del gruppo e ha come filo conduttore il flauto di Barbadoro, suonato con una particolare tecnica appresa dai druidi della Bretagna, chiamata Nah-sinnar, “la musica del vuoto”. Il libro e il CD vengono presentati con vari eventi tra cui uno show case alla Fnac di Torino.Il CD The Green Path Le musiche del CD vengono successivamente adottate come supporto per le attività della Scuola di Kemò-vad Sole Nero.La Scuola di Kemò-vad "Sole Nero" Work in progress Alla fine del 2009 il gruppo realizza il nuovo singolo “God rest ye merry Gentlemen”, una versione rock del classico brano natalizio. Del singolo viene anche realizzato un videoclip il cui dvd “A Christmas Gift” viene regalato ai fans del gruppo in occasione delle feste natalizie.Il videoclip “A Christmas Gift” A gennaio del nuovo anno il gruppo torna ad esibirsi in concerto al cinema Empire di Torino per presentare il suo calendario 2010 che lo ritrae in veste gotic-punk. Il calendario è dedicato alla difesa degli animali abbandonati, altro tema su cui il gruppo è molto sensibile, e il ricavato delle vendite viene interamente devoluto all’associazione SOS Gaia.Il calendario "LabGraal for SOS Gaia 2010" In primavera organizzano il primo Keltic Pow Wow in Italia, una manifestazione tra musica, danze e cultura nella suggestiva cornice di Dreamland, nel parco regionale La Mandria in Piemonte, dove il gruppo ha la sua sala prove. L’evento raccoglie più di 800 persone.Il primo Keltic Pow Wow Attualmente i cinque musicisti sono in fase di registrazione del loro nuovo album improntato al Keltic rock più tribale. Alcuni brani sono stati presentati in anteprima nel giugno 2010 durante il loro concerto alla rassegna rock-metal Colonia Sonora di Collegno insieme ad artisti internazionali come Alice in Chains, Deftones, Motorhead, e molti altri.Il concerto a Colonia Sonora Formazione * Rosalba Nattero: Voce solista * Giancarlo Barbadoro: Flauti * Luca Colarelli: Cornamusa, Chitarra * Andrea Lesmo: Bouzuki, Tastiere * Gianluca Roggero: Tamburi Discografia Album * 1994 - In The Stone Circle * 1996 - Samain * 1998 - Northern Wind * 2002 - Sacred Land * 2006 - Dreaming * 2007 - Shan, The Soundtrack * 2009 - Mother Africa * 2010 - The Green Path Singoli * 2000 - Mother Earth People * 2009 - God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen Videografia Film * 2007 - Shan, il cuore antico dei popoli naturali * 2008 - Shan, the ancient heart of natural peoples * 2008 - Shan, le coeur ancien des peuples naturels Videoclip * 2009 - Se ièu sabiau volar * 2009 - God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen Libri e Biografie sul LabGraal * Rosalba Nattero. L’Australia che non c’è. Edizioni Triskel, 2006. ISBN 88-95127-00-5 * AnnaMaria Bonavoglia. Shan. Edizioni Triskel, 2007. ISBN 88-95127-08-8 * Franco Nervo. La Porta di Samain. Edizioni Triskel, 2001 * Franco Nervo. Le Rune di Mygradyn. Edizioni Triskel, 2003 * Franco Nervo. L'Ombra del Graal. Edizioni Triskel, 2005 Apparizioni in compilation * 2000 - Northern Wind in Keltika (raccolta di musica celtica) * 2008 - The Wind that Shakes the Barley in Ritual (raccolta di musica siberiana) Note Collegamenti esterni * Sito ufficiale * LabGraal World su ShanCommunityRadio * LabGraal TV, official channel on YouTube * LabGraal Land, il LabGraal su [[Second Life] * Categoria:Gruppi musicali italiani Categoria:Musica celtica Categoria:Rock